ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent
' Maleficent' is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. She is a powerful sorceress who has the ability to transform into a dragon. Maleficent is portrayed by Kristen Bauer van Straten. Biography Background For some reason, Maleficent places Sleeping Beauty under the Sleeping Curse. However, she eventually gets woken up, as Regina refers to Sleeping Beauty besting Maleficent. Maleficent then goes after Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Aurora, putting her under the same curse. After Rumplestiltskin manages to create a bottle of true love, he hires Prince David to hide the bottle - which is placed inside a golden egg - inside the belly of a beast. David enters the castle of the supposed beast, to discover that the beast is Maleficent. David is confused at first, until Maleficent transforms into a fire-breathing dragon and attacks him. He manages to get the golden egg inside Maleficent by sticking it through the gills in her neck, before just barely escaping Maleficent's castle. Later, Regina visits Maleficent, who is revealed to be Regina's only friend, and obtains the Dark Curse which Maleficent had hidden in the glass orb above her staff. Season 1 Maleficent, along with the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest not protected by Cora's shield, is consumed by Regina's Dark Curse and sent to Storybrooke. However, Maleficent becomes trapped in her dragon form and lives in a large cavernous area underneath Storybrooke. When Rumplestiltskin claims that the bottle of true love that he hid long ago is the key to saving Henry, who had fallen under a Sleeping Curse, he sends Emma Swan and Regina to go to the abandoned library which has an elevator that leads to the underground cave where Maleficent resides. Emma goes underground alone, armed with her father's sword, and faces Maleficent's dragon form. They battle, until Emma manages to stab the dragon in the chest, which causes the dragon to die in a blaze of fire. Emma finds the golden egg with the bottle inside sitting on top of a pile of ashes and collects it. Season 2 When Regina plans on destroying Storybrooke using a magic fail-safe known as the Trigger, she reveals that it is in Snow White's glass coffin which resides in the underground cavern. She and Captain Hook travel to the underground cavern, and reveals that Hook's job is being bait, before pushing him into a pit where Maleficent's ashes are. Sensing Hook's presence, Maleficent's ashes rebuild themselves. Maleficent attacks Captain Hook, before growing in size and swatting him away. Captain Hook, however, manages to survive and escape. Season 3 Maleficent's dragon form is seen in one of Emma Swan's flashbacks when she regains her memories. ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' Robin Hood and his Merry Men, including Will Scarlet, sneak into Maleficent's castle one night while she is away on other business and steal Maleficent's chest of gold. Will steals a magic looking-glass, and they all manage to escape. However, Maleficent's voice echoes around the campfire, revealing that she does not care about the stolen treasure but she only wants the looking-glass back. However, Will Scarlet and his beloved Anastasia use the looking-glass to escape to Wonderland. Family *'None known '(family) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Maleficent is based on the wicked sorceress in the fairytale 'Sleeping Beauty'. *It is unknown why she chose to curse both Sleeping Beauty and her daughter, Aurora. *Robin Hood states that Maleficent uses the darkest of magic. Appearances *'S1, E2: '"The Thing You Love Most" (flashback) *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" ---- *'S3, E12: "New York City Serenade" (flashback) ---- *'W, E3: '"Forget Me Not" -------------------------------------------------------------------------- *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Resurrected characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Characters of the Month